


And Look What Happens...

by robertstanion



Series: Hatchetober [10]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Anyways, Daddy Issues, Death, F/F, Gen, Guns, It makes sense, Nightmare Time Spoilers, Possession, Prompt: Blue, Shooting, Small mentions of blood, Songfic, TWs:, The Apotheosis - Freeform, Watcher World spoilers, Weapons, a somewhat happy ending?, can u see why it's technically now, hatchetober day 12 and 13, not ur seed hits harder after watcher world ngl, prompt: weapon, remember a while ago on tumblr when i said i had large plans for potseed, small mentions of violence, song: Not Your Seed, technically a songfic, that is a wild set of character tags, yeah this is the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: When Alice Woodward is dragged away from her girlfriend's party and to Watcher World with her father, she'd originally jumped at the chance, but when things went downhill, she questioned the truth
Relationships: Alice Woodward & Bill Woodward, Alice Woodward/Deb
Series: Hatchetober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949110
Kudos: 12





	And Look What Happens...

**Author's Note:**

> aight. i watched nightmare time for the fourth time while writing this and it came out on saturday. btw, i relate too hard to watcher world bcs just like alice i, too, have daddy issues. 
> 
> anyway:

At the idea of spending time with her father for a day, just her and her father, Alice had jumped at the chance. Subtly, of course, but she still did. Then she found out that they’d be going to Watcher World. As with everyone she’d ever spoken to, she realised nobody knew _what_ Watcher World was. Sure, they drove past it a lot, with the purple and yellow, but the car park was always so empty.

So why, on that one day, where Deb was throwing a party, was it suddenly crowded, and filled with the laughter of kids?

She should have known it was going to go wrong. From the creepy admittance guy, to the show she’d just come out of where the Sniggle, whatever the fuck _they_ were, got hit in the face with a mallet, where the splats were all too real. And then there was Blinky…or the mascot, for Blinky… _that’s a bad word, my ass,_ she’d thought as she was forced to pick up her gum from the floor. _That’s a nice view, what a fucking creep!_ That was another thing she thought.

And now her dad was complaining to her, again. She was definitely tuned out, scrolling through Instagram on her phone. She had to keep watching Deb-no. Just…just _looking_ at Deb’s feed, really…she wouldn’t watch her. Because Deb had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, Deb was her own person and- “Oh, god, no! Ziggs is going to Deb’s party!”

“Who?” Bill asked after swallowing whatever mouthful of food he’d been chewing on.

“Ziggs….you know? Ziggy? This really cool non-binary person Deb used to have a crush on….and they’re bringing Quiplash!” She groaned as she looked back to the phone.

“Quiplash? Is that a...friend of Ziggs…or?”

“It’s a game.” She said before she paused, and her face dropped. “And a well-known, teen aphrodisiac. Of course that’s why the party is tonight. I’m not gonna be there to keep them apart, and Deb’s gonna hook up with Ziggs. I just know it!”

“Well, then maybe Deb isn’t the right girl for you.” Bill tried, and Alice sighed.

“Look, Dad. You may have let every romantic relationship you’ve ever had fall apart, but I’m committed to Deb. No matter how many problems we have.”

 _Problems,_ she thought. _Some problems you think of._

“I’m just saying, if there are problems…”

She turned to him, in disbelief, and laughed. “The problem is that-.” Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard the voice of her father speaking, _“but, if we’re being honest, I don’t like Deb. She’s just, she’s always on her phone, and I don’t know. I just think Alice could do better.”_ She swallowed and chose to ignore how distinct the voice sounded, even though it was in the back of her mind, and looked at him. “Is that _someone_ just had to get divorced. Couldn’t wait one more year. I got ripped outta school my senior year and shipped to Clivesdale. I hate Clivesdale!” She laughed and her voice wavered slightly. “I lost all my friends. I’m gonna lose Deb. And none of it is my fault!”

Bill turned to her, and partially, his face was solemn, and he frowned. “You’re right. It’s not your fault.” She was waiting for the apology, but it never came. “It’s your mother’s fault. Now let’s go ride the Tear-Jerker.”

 _It’s not moms. It’s **yours.**_ She didn’t want to disappoint, though, and stood, following her father, her head hanging, to the line, with the voice returning to the back of her head, her hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, which added to her uneasiness. “ _Oh God, Paul, I’m the reason they trapped her…It’s my fault.”_

While in line, her nerves struck harder when she noticed a girl walk out of line to use the bathroom, and her boyfriend, and the third wheel, began to make out. Uncomfortably, Alice found she couldn’t draw her eyes away, which drew the attention of the boy. He made some sort of quip about “ _take a picture, it’ll last longer,”_ but there was something up with him. Something about his eyes made her stomach swirl with nerves…and then, she felt it burn. The irises of their eyes, they were purple. As with Allison as well, and, when she thought back, _everyone_ here had purple eyes…except for that one sniggle, who’s eyes were brown.

Craig, the boy, he smiled at her, and the identifiable feeling of dread flared up. She wrapped an arm around her stomach, tempted to reach for her father’s hand for the comfort she needed right now, maybe not desperately, but close to it, and as she went to, an obnoxious teen called out regarding the ride.

“Single riders? We got any single riders?”

Alice didn’t hesitate to jump at the chance. If she was on the ride…the _tallest…_ ride in the Midwest…then she’d be away from the purple-eyed freaks that swarmed the theme park. She rose her hand and put on a fake smile, calling out to him. “Me! I’m a single rider,” she said, and the teen beckoned her forward. She ignored her dad’s confusion as she walked on to the ride, took her seat, and clipped in. She thought she was away from the commotion, and then she found her dad seated beside her again.

“What the hell is your problem?” He asked her, and Alice shrugged, tightening her belt.

“What? You wanted to sit together. We’re together.”

“Yeah, but I had to cut someone. It was embarrassing.”

She laughed then, exasperated, and looked at him. “Oh, you’re embarrassed? You coulda waited twenty seconds for the next car!”

“I wanted to be with you.” His tone softened temporarily, and Alice almost felt guilty. The almost came from when his tone sharpened again, and he said, “that’s the whole _fucking_ reason we’re here…” She tensed up. If he bothered to listen to her, whenever she was alone with him, he’d _know_ she didn’t like it when he raised his voice at her. It made her feel…worthless. She could feel his eyes on her, and he was watching her closely, and she didn’t know what to do. “What?”

She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, crossing her arms over herself. Could she admit the truth to him? What was the use? He wouldn’t listen anyway. “I just… don’t like heights.”

He raised his voice again, almost like he was angry at her. He was _watching_ her, he could _see_ how she was reacting, so why was he proceeding with the same tone, the same temper, the same-? “Then why the hell are we on the Tear-Jerker?! You _know_ it’s the tallest roller-coaster in the Midwest!”

“Cuz _you_ wanted to ride it! I don’t even like roller-coasters!”

“Well, maybe I’d know that if you told me one thing about your life-“

Bill was cut off by the cart coming to a stop on the top of the tallest, and only, hill on the ride. Alice tried not to look down, but being directly at the peak was incredibly hard. She made the mistake of looking down, just for a split second, but a split second was enough for everything to go wrong. The track started swaying, and Alice’s heart sped up a critical amount. “Oh god. What was that?”

“I… I don’t know.” For once, there were nerves in her dad’s voice too, and it showed he wasn’t trying to play strong…but he hadn’t reached out to her. He wasn’t protecting her like he used to, he didn’t even try to wrap an arm around her….she felt sick.

The speaker crackled, and the announcer’s voice, the same from the Sniggle show, came crystal clear and boomed throughout the park. “Uh oh, boys and girls! Blinky’s spotted some commotion down the track a-ways. Y’all sit tight while we work out them snooks.”

The track creaked again, and a gust of wind blew through her hair. The track swayed further to the left, and Alice went to grab her dad’s hand out of instinct, but missed and grabbed the seat. “Dad… Dad…”

“It’s okay, sweetie. It’s just a technical difficulty. This happens all the time.”

Alice knew for a fact that was a lie. Technical difficulties _didn’t_ happen all the time, especially in theme parks, where the rides were to be used all the time by kids and adults alike. She knew he was lying, but it wasn’t to protect her. It was to convince himself. She thought back to what he said earlier, while they were safe on the car that remained fixed on the ground, and she remembered what he told her. “Didn’t you say… someone died on this ride?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Yes, you did! Don’t even try to deny it! Uncle Paul, he told you that-“ she was cut off by another loud groan from the track, with the metal groaning to the right that time, and then back to the left until it steadied himself. She gripped the bar in front of her, and she seemed to be the only one freaking out. The other passengers were still… _too_ still. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Why is it swaying?”

“It’s supposed to do that. It’s gotta sway a little or the whole thing would blow over.” He said that as if it were nothing. She, someone with diagnosed anxiety, definitely was _not_ reassured by that fact. He didn’t know her. He didn’t know her at all. She was his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, and everything _hurt,_ her chest was tight, and her breathing was rapid, and he wasn’t even bothering to look at _her!_

“It’s gonna blow over?!?” She asked, her voice shaking just as much as she was, as the speaker crackled again. Instead of the announcer speaking, it was the obnoxious teen from before. 

“Hello, passengers. You may have noticed the ride has stopped. Please stay inside your cart with your seatbelt fastened. We’re gonna send a maintenance guy up to get you momentarily.”

“What? Come to get us?” She had calmed momentarily until she realised one main factor. What if something had happened lower down on the track. Someone _died_ on this ride, someone had died, what if someone got hit when they were getting off? What if there was some freak accident that occurred? What if- “Why can’t we just ride it down?”

“It’s okay,” he told her, but she had a feeling he knew she could detect his lie. He sighed, and turned to the side of him, looking not _at_ her, but past her. “Look. There’s a staircase right next to the track. We’ll just walk back down the way we came.”

“I can’t do that!” Her chest tightened more, and tears brimmed her eyes. She looked at him then, desperate for something to help her, something that could get her down. He didn’t listen to her before, and she was hoping he’d listen to her now. This wasn’t something childish. This was serious. “Dad, I’m having a panic attack. I need to get down. I need to get down.”

They made it down. Eventually. After he dropped her phone so she couldn’t look at Deb’s posts from the party so she knew she still loved her, after she told him about the play that got her her scholarship, after he tried to pretend everything was okay when it wasn’t, it really wasn’t, by offering her a new phone. After telling her to grow up, even though _he_ was the one to take her to a childish park, after he was the one to drag her from her girlfriend’s party. And he wondered why she never told him anything.

She ended up striving away from her, and somehow, she wound up in the hut of a fortune teller who, somehow, handed her back her phone, which survived the fall, apparently. It made no sense to her, but the entire day hadn’t. The purple eyes, the phone, the storm, the Sniggles, what the _fuck_ was this place?

Immediately, she went to Instagram, and her fears were confirmed. Ziggs and Deb only got closer…and Alice wasn’t there to stop it. “I knew it. I knew it! Shit!” She stood as the fortune teller, Madame Iris, laughed. Alice turned, confused, and deeply hurt. “What are you laughing at?”

The laugh faded, and the smaller, older woman, approached her. “Not what you wanted to see, I wager.”

Alice gave in and shook her head. “I shouldn’t even be here.” No, she shouldn’t. She should be with Deb, _her_ Deb who…who wasn’t her Deb anymore…fuck. “This is all his fault.”

“It is. It is!” Madame Iris said excitedly, _too_ excitedly. “But it’s not too late. Madame Iris has foreseen it. Leave now and your love may yet be saved!”

“How? My dad’s not gonna let me leave. He wants to see this stupid parade.” She scoffed, but Madame Iris looked at her, shaking her head, speaking out in the shrill voice she had.

“You don’t need him. You just need his car keys.” Her voice turned grave and honest as she looked at the younger teen with wiser eyes. “He’s going to ruin your life forever if you don’t put an end to it now.” She reached under her cape, dark purple, with fuzzy, lighter purple stars on it. She handed out a rifle to Alice. “Now we can do this _one_ of two ways. You can either take this rifle and give it a shot, for Deb, if you know what I mean…”

“And what’s the second option?” Alice swallowed thickly, and she held the rifle out to her.

“You’re not his girl anymore, Alice. Were you ever?”

With the reminder of the words, a vision clouded Alice’s sight, and she stumbled back into the wall, her head being filled with a sensation that felt like it was being torn in half. She gripped her hair, but the pain became unbearable, and she soon sank to the ground.

Meanwhile, Madame Iris watched on and smiled, her laugh turning shrill, as she threw off the wig she was wearing, combing out the knots in her bleach blonde hair. She sighed, and pulled her phone out of her cape pocket. “Yes, Wilbur. The plan is going smoothly. For she _will_ have a Blinky by the end of the day. She shall see the truth. She shall be _free-_ oh, hang on.”

_“WHAT, Linda, goddamit! I assigned you for this case because you have fuckin’ potential! You obtained the doll to begin with, Wiggly misses his bruvvy-wuv! Either shut the fuck up about your pathetic worm of a husband, or I will come back to the mainland and drag your ass back. I forgot how **solemn** Hatchetfield is!”_

“You keep talking, Wilbur.” She- _Linda,_ sighed, and hung up, staring at the unconscious body of Alice Woodward on the floor. “The plan is running smoothly, Gerald. I’ll be home by 10.”

* * *

Alice, in her unconscious state, found herself in the choir room at Hatchetfield High, and she saw another version of herself from some time last year. Her hair was longer, and darker, and she wore her pink cardigan, her skirt, and her shirt. She saw the truth about what happened then. She was 17 at the time, and her eyes were bright blue. There was slime dripping down her chin, on to her favourite shirt, and she knew that when her mom saw that she’d freak out. Paul was there, her dad was there, as was Deb. There was a difference. She was singing, and the aroma in the air made it seem like she was in a musical, but by the tears on her dad’s face, and the tears in Paul’s eyes, she came to the conclusion that something was seriously wrong. Was she injured? Dead? _Dead?_ Dead at 17?

How?

She listened to the lyrics intently, and they started to take root in her brain. The tune it was…it was catchy, and she found herself getting lost in it. She watched her previous self dance around and state her mind. Everything she’d wanted to tell her father for so, _so_ long was being spat at him, and he could do nothing.

She loved her dad, but he didn’t love her. He didn’t even try. But Madame Iris was right. She _wasn’t_ Bill’s little girl anymore. She wasn’t a tween that he’d driven there with. No, she _definitely_ wasn’t his girl anymore, because her body had been overtaken with an infectious spore, something that made a different kind of want pulse through her blood.

* * *

When her eyes reopened, her irises were purple, and she looked at Madame Iris. She got up, stormed forward, and snatched the rifle from the smaller woman’s arms. “I’ll take the fuckin’ gun.” She said, before leaving the hut, slamming the door shut.

She was being driven down the way, where she saw the silhouette of her father, dragging a mallet behind him. She laughed, as she looked directly up at him. “Dad.”

“Alice,” he said in return, and his voice dripped with hatred. Ugh. How she despised hatred. In his other hand, he held out something to her, and there was a faint purple glow that illuminated the features of his face. “I won you this.”

“I don’t want it. _I’m not your little girl anymore,_ dad.”

“I thought you’d say that.”

His voice was still bitter, and she knew that, but she didn’t understand why. Why? Why was _she_ in the wrong? She _just_ wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, and let Deb watch her all night, seeing how happy Deb made her, seeing how in love she was, seeing how- “You know, you ruined every vacation we ever had. With your whining, and complaining. Every Christmas morning. Every Thanksgiving dinner. Every Fourth of July. All of them sacrificed on the altar of your spoiled, little ass!” Bill added, and Alice became irked.

She aimed her rifle, and then, suddenly a bang rang throughout the empty street, but the bullet hit the yellow eye of the doll. She laughed, satisfied with herself, and looked at her father. “The next one…It goes through _your_ eye!” She laughed, before her smile dropped, and she aimed the rifle directly at him. “The keys. Now, old man!”

“Seems we’ve reached an impasse. I’m not leaving until we’ve seen some fucking fireworks!” Bill said, and Alice shook her head.

“I’ve got some fireworks for ya... Right here.” She fired again, and there almost seemed to be fear in Bill’s eyes, until he shook it off.

“Alright. Time for some tough love.”

“Oh? Tough love? You mean the shit I’ve had to live with ever since you and mom split? How you dragged me away from my girlfriend leaving her to cheat on me? How you didn’t even fuckin’ listen to me before we left the house! You _knew_ I didn’t want to come on that fuckin’ ride, you knew I didn’t even want to come here! And now…now you’re gonna pay for it!” Another bang, and Alice took a shot at Bill, but he jumped out of the way, dropping the broken doll to the ground.

“This is _not_ my daughter!”

“Oh, it is now! And you wanna know why? Well _let_ me tell ya!” Suddenly, there was a beat that ran through her, and her head dropped on to her shoulder, almost like it had been holding up like string. “You _left me out of your sight for one second and look, what happens, nightmare time! It’s worse than you could imagine,_ it’s not sex, and it’s not drugs, _just alien invading minds!”_ She gestured to the right of her, where the Blinky mascot from before, the true form of the alien, stood, as did a thousand other bright purple eyes who watched in the darkness.

“You’ll be glad to know that from this point on there will be _no more family vacays together, ‘cause your only daughter’s under the weather! And if you actually paid attention to me…you’d see, I’m not your seed.”_

“You’re being a _fucking_ liar! Just like your damn mother!”

“ _I’m not your angsty teen!_ You hear that, Dad? I’m a fuckin’ adult now!”

“You shut your mouth RIGHT NOW!” Bill shouted as he stormed froward, but Alice continued her song.

“ _No matter what you believe, the apple’s fallen far from the tree.”_

“Welcome to the show!” Another voice said, and from the end, came Blinky’s voice. “With my Uncle Wiley, my big bwother Wiggwy, and our Prophet, our dearest mother, our Linda.”

From the end, the other three appeared, the bright green of Wiggly taking shape in the sky, with Wilbur Cross and Linda Monroe appearing beside the doll. Blinky, it’s pupil narrowing, pointed at the fighting family in the centre of the scene. “And bring hellfire to Hatchetfield!” There was a loud clap of thunder, though no rain came, and Wiggly’s laugh followed, sharp and sweet, followed by the devilled smiles of the two humans beside the doll.

Alice, while this was happening, fired another shot at Bill, who ducked behind a trash can. She laughed, and continued her taunts. “ _I’m not your perfect teen,_ am I did? I’m not even a teen anymore! I’m eighteen _fucking_ years old but then? _I was seventeen, at least I was, before you left me._ Before you gave up trying.” She bared her teeth, and a growl gathered in her throat, and she scoured the scene to try and discover where her dad was now standing. She couldn’t see him, so she breathed a sigh of relief, only for a sharp pain to hit her arms as the rifle was knocked from her hands. “Shit!” She shouted, and followed where the gun had skidded, diving under the bench for it.

“If you’d just stay still, then I’d break your _fucking_ legs, and then I’d take care of ya! Then you’d see how great of a dad I am!” He growled, and Wiggly laughed again, a shudder and sway of purple eyes, like blades of grass in the wind. “You need me!”

“I never needed you!” She crawled out from under the bench, and as she fired a shot for her father, she missed. The bullet, instead, whizzed through the air, and pierced the eye of the real Blinky.

As goo began to seep from the second pupil that was formed, and purple liquid hit the streets, both Alice and Bill’s trances were snapped out of. Around them, a fountain of gleaming purple sludge sprayed the guests, and there was an anguished cry that came from the green figure above. There was a defeated one that followed from the man in the flat cap, and the blood-stained denim jacket, as the blonde sighed and reached into her purse, almost like it happened too many times before.

Bill grabbed Alice’s hand, dropped the mallet, and ran with her from the park, slamming the gates shut with Alice’s assistance. They stepped back, and, when nothing happened, Bill looked to his daughter, who was shaking, probably from the confusion of the day. She looked to him and, as her face crumpled, ran into her arms. “Dad I-I wanna go home…”

Bill wrapped an arm around his daughter as he rummaged in his pockets, finding his car keys. He clicked on the button, and when he heard his car in the distance, nodded. “I’ll take you home. And if you missed the party, then I’ll drive you to Deb’s tonight. Does that sound good…?”

“But-“

“I’d much rather you be with me, but you love her, Alice. Love is a very powerful thing.” He started to explain as he kept an arm wrapped around her, walking in the direction of his car. “And I can tell, whether I like it or not, that she loves you too, and I only ask for someone to love my daughter as much as I love her myself.”

Alice looked to her shoes, but Bill saw the corners of her mouth tug up into a smile. She slipped her way into the car, buckled in, and as the day faded to night, she logged back on to Instagram, where she accepted her father’s request and checked Deb’s page again. The photos were not as she remembered them, and where Deb was supposed to be was Ziggs’ girlfriend, and Deb was stood beside them. Alice, a content blush filling her face, threw her phone to the backseat as she curled up. “Night dad…I love you.”

Bill almost crashed the car when he heard that, and glanced over to his daughter, smiling gently. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> dA bLiNKY And Da WiGgLy ANYWAY im not saying madame iris is linda but it works for the sake of this fANFICTION
> 
> if u liked the story of da blinky and friendy wends drop a comment screaming at me (but politely bcs im still scared of criticism) okay bYEE


End file.
